deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee vs. Pursuer
Description Which blade wielding hunter can come out on top? Interlude Wiz: The role of hunter is full of danger, be it engaging other animal, or even another predator. Boomstick: And these two have had their fair share of danger! Wiz: That's right, in this match up, it's Weiss Schnee, the ice queen. Boomstick: And it's the Pursuer, seeker of the bearer of the sign! Wiz: We're here to analyze their armor, weaponry, and abilities, to see who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Weiss The Pursuer Weiss Schnee Wiz: We all know about the world of Remnant by now, right? Boomstick: The world where everything doubles as a gun? I'd never forget a place like that! Wiz: Among them is a huntress belonging to the very influential Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Boomstick: This cold beauty prides herself as being a supreme fighter, often believing herself to be the voice of reason in team RWBY. Wiz: And it turns out that bravado may not all be hot air. Weaponry *Myrtenaster *Dust Wiz: She wields the mighty myrtenaster, a multi-action dust rapier. With this weapon, she adopts a fencing fighting style, her fighting almost seeming like a dance. Boomstick: This mighty sword holds a revolving chamber holding 6 vials of dust that, with the pull of a trigger, she can use to infuse her blade with a specific dust. Wiz: Fire dust allows her to send forth a trail of fire. Ice dust, her mot used dust, creates large crystals of ice or sheets of ice. Lightning dust is shown generating glyphs from afar. White dust creates a tunnel of wind from the tip of the blade. She's also seen creating barriers to block an incoming attack. Boomstick: That's already a large roster for a weapon, but Weiss' abilities go beyond that. Aura and Semblance *Semblance *Aura *Summoning Wiz: That's right. Every hunter in Remnant has an aura, a field used to defend and heal the bearers. Boomstick: In addition, her aura manifests as her semblance, glyphs! Wiz: Weiss' semblance is one of the more complex abilities out of most hunters, and, strangely, hereditary. These glyphs spawn in the air to either create a surface that Weiss can travel along faster, adjust her trajectory midair, or adjust the time with which ones actions are done, speeding her up or slowing slowing others down. Broomstick: Already a large move set, but that's not nearly enough for our favorite ice queen! Wiz: That's right. Glyphs aren't the only things Weiss inherited. It turns out Schnees are able to summon. Boomstick: She struggled with summoning at first, but midway through the attack on beacon, she was able to summon a knight hand to slice up a hacked mech. Weaknesses *Frail *Irritable Wiz: Unfortunately, Weiss isn't the perfect fighter. Of her team, she seems the least able to take a hit. She's been knocked unconscious the most. Boomstick: And one of those times was with a melon on a stick! She's also really quick to anger. Wiz: That's right. Anger isn't always helpful in a fight, it can cloud judgment and lead to mistakes. Feats *Took out a mech *Defeated possessed armor without summoning Wiz: Despite her temper and low durability, she has still succeeded at some incredible feats. Boomstick: Before her adventures in Beacon Academy, she single-handedly took down a towering suit of armor, which left a scar. Wiz: Her summon alone is capable of destroying a terrifying mech in a single combo. Boomstick: A lesser mech survived plenty of punishment from team RWBY and a powered up strike from a powered up Yang, but Weiss was able to instantaneously take this one out! Pursuer Wiz: The land of Drangelic is full of strife. And among them is a terrifying villain, seeking out the bearer of the sign, known only as the Pursuer. Weaponry *Pursuer's Ultra Greatsword *Pursuer's Greatshield *Armor Wiz: The Pursuer will immediately catch your eye as soon as they show up. Boomstick: If it isn't being flown in by a raven, it's the tons upon tons of steel they're wearing, from the gargantuan armor, to the weapons of fallen warriors they collected, and especially to the greatsword that is as long as they are tall! Wiz: The infamous greatsword, known only as the Pursuer's Ultra Greatsword- Boomstck: He names his greatsword after himself? Wiz: The blade is typically used for slashes and thrusts. It is obviously very heavy and very strong. Boomstick: So obviously, his attacks would be slow. (Shows Dark Souls 2 footage of a knight named "Boomstick" and a sorcerer named "Wiz" in the Pursuer's arena.) Boomstick: Plus, if there's anything using big weapons teaches me, it's that they move slow as-''' (Pursuer dashes right towards Boomstick at speeds a knight his size shouldn't) '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: Ruuuuuun! (Cuts back to regular footage) Abilities *Hovering *Attacks Wiz: Yeah... the Pursuer is a lot faster than I was expecting. Boomstick: The Pursuer can fucking float?! Wiz: Despite wearing tons of armor, the Pursuer floats above the ground, enabling him to dash towards opponents, practically standing right in front of them in an instant. Boomstick: And the only thing stopping him from instantly tearing his prey apart is his slow attack. Wiz: He can slice, jab, and ram foes. Boomstick: By far his most dangerous attack is when his sword glows blue. He stabs forward, looking to impale foes. Wiz: A successful impale not only curses the victim, but it also enhances the Pursuer himself. He gains access to dark magic, enabling him to launch four balls of darkness. Weaknesses *Parrying *Slow Swings Wiz: Fortunately for its opponents, the Pursuer isn't unstoppable. A well timed parry leaves him completely vulnerable to a powerful riposte. Boomstick: And, as fast as he is, there's still a moment to dodge away from his slash. Whiff that one, asshole! Feats *Plenty of trophies Wiz: Despite their shortcomings, the Pursuer has amassed a large collection of weaponry from fallen prey. TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE FIGHT! Results Category:Somebody495 Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies